1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a spliced display apparatus without seams.
2. Description of Related Art
The large screen display systems have been widely used in the plurality of fields such as telecommunications network management, public security and traffic police command, traffic monitoring and management, military operational command training, industrial production scheduling, it can focus on displaying various signals of different sources to meet user's demand for large-area displaying of various sharing information and general information. Furthermore, the generally related application of splicing a plurality of display screens to achieve a larger display screen has shown up in each fields. For now, in order to achieve a large-screen display system or general display screen splicing, using a plurality of liquid crystal displays (LCD) as display unit to achieve splicing belongs to the common method.
After many years of development of the liquid crystal displays, it has become the mainstream of the displays. The advantage of the liquid crystal displays lies in it's thin thickness, light weight, low energy consumption, long lifetime, and radiation-free, and the display of the liquid crystal display is exquisite, high resolution, each of the performances of the key performance indicators is excellent. However, although the liquid crystal display has the advantages mentioned above, based on the operation principle of the liquid crystal display, the invalid area of the LCD panel and the front frame mechanism limits are difficult to avoid. When a plurality of liquid crystal displays is used to achieve the multi-screen display splicing, the frames are formed between the display screen of the liquid crystal displays, so that the overall display is discontinuous and the viewing quality is affected. Therefore, the current multi-display screen splicing products on the market can't achieve the seamless splicing between the display screens.
The information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. The information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section does not mean that the information or the problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.